powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagome's determination.
Shobo Sentai Flameranger at the headquarters Keiko was training but not doing a good job ''' Keiko:why do I need to train? we got the machines cant we just use them? Hibiki:No! That's cheating Izumi-san. Dont bring that up agai Keiko:jeez whats wrong with Mr Red? I was just joking. ah jeez! '''She got back to training Hibiki asked Ryujii and Masaru to check on Keiko. He walked out of the training room. And sat on the couch Orb:are you ok Hibiki? Hibiki:yeah its just tomorrow. I always get upset on that day Unknown to both Orb and Hibiki Kagome was listening Orb:you're turning 22 tomorrow Kagome walked in Kagome:so why does Hibiki-kun gets upset on his birthday Hibiki:None of your business Kagome:But! Hibiki:SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING!! Hibiki realized what he said and walked out of the headquarters leaving Kagome shocked she also left the headquarters. The others came up Masaru:What happened we heard shouting Orb:Hibiki and Kagome had a fight Keiko:You're kidding right? They would never fight when me and Masaru-kun got blasted with that death spell Fukui-kun pulled Kagome-chan out of the way. Masaru:When we first met and Neesan took a blast for Hibiki they never fought they became friends well kinda. Out side Kagome was finding out why Hibiki hates his birthday but when she saw two kids fighting she had to stop them unknowingly Hibiki was watching her ''' Kagome:hey stop fighting its not good it can actually hurt yourself more then the victim Kid 1:Shut up lady Kid 2:yeah! Shut up oldie Kagome:eh? '''while the boys were laughing Hibiki came and grabbed one of the boys arms and the children looked scared Hibiki:hey! my friend is trying to tell you two to stop fighting unless you're both as mad as those monsters that came you know one kidnapped her. The children apologized both to each other and to Hibiki and Kagome and the children ran back to their parents. Then Hibiki and Kagome went to a pier Kagome:sorry Hibiki-kun. I promise I wont bring up your birthday. I get curious sometimes Masaru says that I'm better off quite sometimes. Hibiki:my father died on my 7th birthday it affected me a lot I was close to him Kagome:both of my parents are gone but I'm looking towards the future. Thats what both mom and dad would want since they died when was me and Masaru were 14. Hibiki:Kagome..... Then a MisuBeast came Hibiki and Kagome ran to find somewhere where people can't see them transform. They ran back to where the MisuBeast is but as Flame 1 and 5 MisuBeast:Flamerangers Hibiki:Lets go Pink Kagome:OK Red they attacked the misubeast and it got defeated but then turned mega. The Machines came and so did the others Keiko:GUYS!! Sorry that we're late Masaru:This guy wouldnt stop eating Hibiki:anyway lets get the machine gattai Ryujii:Goody!! Flamerangers:Machine Gattai the machines combined and Kagome ended up in the middle due to her pure heart Kagome:I'm in the middle Masaru:Neesan? And not me? Hibiki:anyway lets go They defeated the megamisubeast and headed back to the headquarters Orb:Oh Hibiki! Are you and Kagome ok now Hibiki:Yeah but tomorrow's not going to be good. Keiko:why? whats tomorrow? what's happening? Kagome:Please Hibiki-kun just think of it being your friends. Hibiki:....fine. But I'm not going to like it. Category:Shobo Sentai Flameranger Category:Episode Category:Series